


Stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking

by Petra



Series: Modern Love [10]
Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles on the subject of people who never say "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking

**Author's Note:**

> No one appearing in these drabbles is a nerf herder. However, one of the people appearing in said drabbles refers to another one as "Princess" during the course of this AU.
> 
> For people who hate noncanonical nicknames, reflect how much more respectful "Princess" is than "Bollinger Knickers."
> 
> Spoilers for the end of Ashes to Ashes series 3 in an AU way.
> 
> The following drabbles may be mutually exclusive.

_Don't tell me truth hurts_

Alex hadn't blinked for so long she had to be crying, or her eyes'd be too dry. It was a sign of guilt.

The guilt was Gene's, and there wasn't anything left to say.

He'd had to tell Annie piecemeal, as the clues made sense.

Sam knew before Gene did.

Alex was looking at the unearthed warrant card like it was poisonous. She said, "I know who you are."

"Do you?"

"Yes." She closed the card and held it out to him. "I love you."

Gene took the card. "I know," he said, and opened it.

And he knew everything.

 

 _No one can blame you for walking away_  
"Don't," said Sam.

"Please, just listen," said Annie.

They knew the whole truth and not told Alex all of it. Not even Sam, for all his protestations.

Gene said nothing.

She turned away from them.

Keats was waiting in the lift.

He'd promised her freedom, something they'd never mentioned.

She looked back as she got into the lift.

Gene said, so quietly she would've thought she'd imagined it if she could imagine Gene saying such a thing, "I love you."

She said, "I know," as the doors slid shut.

Then she kicked Keats hard and wrenched the doors open again.


End file.
